The Ultimate HTF Truth or Dares
by BoonyTheWolf
Summary: I am going to try my hand at Truth or Dares since i haven't written anything myself. This will be my first fan fic so no flames or i will nuke your house from space. I don't own Happy Tree Friends MondoMedia does.
1. Trailer

Hi I'm Boony and this is my cousin Fang and we are going to host the Ultimate Truth or Dare.

If you have any Dares or Questions for any of the HTF cast or my OCs Please send them in via PM.

If you send me any via Comment i will burn them with a flame thrower and blow them up with C4.

SO SEND THE IN NOW DAMMIT!


	2. Episode 1

Boony: Hello. For those that don't know, I'm Boony and this is my cousin Fang.

We are the hosts for this awesome show. Fang would you like to announce the first entries?

Fang: Why yes i would. Thank you. The first entries are from Adventure Show.

He sent in:

TRUTHS:

For Flippy: Did Sneaky and Mouse Ka-boom die within the border or out?

DARES:

For Flippy: Go to a bar, get drunk, flip, then come back and kill Cuddles for those gay ass slippers he wears.

Boony: So Flippy. Did they die in or outside of the border?

Flippy: I don't know anything about a border. All I know is that I killed them and I haven't seen them since.

(starts crying)

Boony: There there. (pats flippy on the back) Feel Better?

Flippy: Yeah. Thanks.

Boony: Okay now go get drunk, flip, and come back and kill Cuddles.

Cuddles: WHAT?!

Flippy: Don't worry. I only flip when something reminds me of the war.

(goes to bar, gets drunk of his ass, some one drops a bottle and it breaks, flips)

Fliqpy: WHERE IS THAT LITTLE QUEER WITH THE SLIPPERS?

(sees Cuddles hiding behind Fang) THERE YOU ARE.

Cuddles: AAHHHH! (runs screaming, Fliqpy throws his knife and impales him through the head.)

Fang: Well that's enough of that. (pulls out a water gun and sprays Fliqpy)

Flippy: What happened? Why am I all wet?(sees Cuddles body)

Nevermind.

Boony: Next we have 1 Truth and 1 Dare from TiffanyRay123 on Deviantart.

TRUTHS:

For Flaky: How much do you love Fliqpy?

DARES:

For Fliqpy: Kiss Flaky for at least a minute.

Fang: So Flaky, how mush do you love Fliqpy?

Flaky: As much as I love Flippy. With all my heart.

Boony: Okay Flippy, sorry to do this.

Flippy: Do what?

(Boony pulls out a balloon and pops it)

Fliqpy: What do you want.

Boony: We need you to kiss Flaky for at least a minute.

Fliqpy: (chuckles) No problem. Flaky come here.

Flaky: Yes Fliqpy.

(Fliqpy pulls her to him and they start making out)

(5 minutes later)

Fang: That's enough. (squirts Fliqpy with a water gun)

(Flippy and Flaky continue making out)

Boony: Okay. The show must go on.

Fang: Next we have some dares from Crystalblue19.

DARES:

For Flaky: Hug a baby chick.

For Lifty: Beat up Shifty and force him into a sparkly pink dress.

For Shifty: Dance around town with the dress.

For Flippy: Go lock yourself in a room full of people and pop a balloon.

For Splendid and Splendont: Go play catch with a piece of kryptonut and see who dies first.

For Petunia: Go change Cub's dirty diaper.

Boony: (looks at Faky) Hey Flaky come here.

Flaky: Yes.

Boony: Close your eyes and hold out your hands.

(Flaky closes her eyes and puts her hands out)

Here you go now hug this real tight ad open your eyes when I say so.

(Flaky hugs whatever it is)

Now open your eyes.

Flaky: (looks down to see a chick in her arms) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Get it away from me!(throws baby chick, and runs away)

Boony: (laughing) Well that was fun. (looks at Lifty)

Lifty go kick you brothers ass and make him wear this. (throws sparkly pink dress at Lifty)

Lifty: This is going to be fun.

(goes to his brother and proceeds to kick his ass and shoves him into the dress)

I was right, that was fun.

Boony: Okay Shifty now go dance around town in the dress.

Shifty: No way.

Fang: I will give you this really heavy change bag.

Shifty: Okay.

(leaves to go dance around town)

(every body watches Shifty dance around town on hidden cameras, everybody laughing)

Shifty: Okay I'm back, now where is that bag?

(gets handed change bag, opens it up)

HEY! There ain't nothing in here but rocks.

Fang: I didn't say it was full of change. (looks at Flippy and hands him a balloon and needle)

Okay Flippy go lock your self in a room full of people and pop this.

Flippy: (walks over to room full of people and locks door,)

(everyone hears a loud pop, then screaming)

Fliqpy: (walks out of room covered in blood) Well that was fun.

( gets sprayed by Flaky)

Boony: Okay Splendid and Splendont. (tosses them a piece of Kryptonut)

Play catch till one of ya'll dies.

(Splendont takes the kryptonut and shoves it down Splendids throat)

Splendont: I win.

Boony: Okay that was shorter than expected. (looks at Petunia)

Hey Petunia.

Petunia: Yes.

Boony: (hands Petunia Cub) Go change his dirty diaper.

Petunia: NNNOOOO! (drops cub and runs into another room, comes back in a hazmat suit)

Okay I'm ready.

Fang: O_o Okay. Next we have a dare from Zombiewolfluver12 on Deviantart.

DARES:

For Cuddles: Prank call Toothy and tell him your moving to mexico.

Boony: Time to bring Cuddles back to life. (chants some weird words, Cuddles come s back alive like nothing happened)

Cuddles: What happened?

Fang: Nothing. (hands Cuddles a cellphone) Now go in the next room and prank call Toothy telling him your moving to mexico.

Cuddles: (walks in next room and calls Toothy) Hey Toothy, I just moved to mexico.

Toothy: Okay have a nice life.

Cuddles: What? You don't care if i move?

Toothy: Nope.

Cuddles: (comes out of room and walks to Toothy crieing) Why don't you care if i move away?

Toothy: I do care, but I knew you were prank calling me because I saw you walk into the room.

Cuddles: Oh. I'm so happy you care about me. (hugs Toothy)

Boony: Well thats it for this episode.

Fang: Until next time. Be sure to send in more Truths and Dares.


	3. Episode 2

Fang: Hello and welcome to episode 2 of,

Both Boony and Fang: THE ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE!

Fang: We hope you enjoyed episode 1.

Boony: I know I did. (laughing)

Fang: (throws a rick at her cousin) SHUT UP I'M TALKING!

As I was saying we got more truth and dares for you today.

(sifts through a stack of papers)

Boony: (rubbing his head) That hurt you know. Oh and i have the first entry.

These are from Brutalman69.

DARES:

For Fliqpy: Rape all the woman and rate them on a scale of 1-10.

TRUTHS:

For All the Girls: Did you enjoy the rape by Fliqpy.

Boony: (looks at Fang and all the other girls) Sorry about this.

(pulls out balloon and pops it.

Fliqpy: What do you want?

Boony: This dare says you have to rape all the girls and rate them on a scale of 1-10.

Fliqpy: (smiles creepy like) This is gonna be fun.

(throws all the girls in another room)

(girls screaming and moaning)

(door to other room opens and every one comes out)

Fang: (looks at her cousin and throws a cinter block at him) WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Boony: (dodges cinter block) Because it was the dare.

(to Fliqpy) So what do you rate the girls?(all the girls giving him evil glares)

Fliqpy: Well i would have to say that,

Lammy: 6

Flaky: 10

Petunia: 3

Giggles: 1

Fang: 9.5

Boony: ( to girls) Did you enjoy the rape by Fliqpy?

All the girls but Flaky: NNOOO!

Flaky: I did.

Everyone: O_o

Boony: (walks over to Fliqpy) Here you go. (hands him a grenade with the pin pulled, and runs a way)

Even though it was a dare you still harmed my friends, and cousin.

Fliqpy: O_O OH SHIT! (blows up)

Fang: (throws a evil look at Boony) Okay our next entry is from TiffanyRay123 on Deviantart.

DARES:

For Fliqpy: Listen to 3 Days Grace for an hour.

For Fliqpy and Flaky: Go out to a Romantic movie together.

Fang: Okay. (snaps fingers Fliqpy is back alive)

Fliqpy go listen to 3 Days Grace for an hour.

Fliqpy: Awesome. (pulls out Ipod and starts listening to 3 Days Grace)

(hour passes)

Fang: Okay. (walks to Fliqpy and pulls his ear phones out) Times up.

(looks at Fliqpy and Flaky) Ya'll get to go watch a Romantic Movie together.

Fliqpy: This sucks.

Flaky: Yay.

(both leave to the movie theatre.)

Boony: (to Lammy and Fang) Do y'll for give me yet?

Both: NNNOOOO!

Fang: I'm your cousin, why would let me be a victim?

Lammy: I'm your girlfriend I thought you loved me.

Boony: (to Fang) I know and I'm sorry. I will let you get back at me any way you want.

(to Lammy) I do love you but it's all part of the Truth or Dare show.

Both: SHUT UP AND READ THE NEXT ENTRY!

Boony: Okay. But first we have a special guest to read his own entry. From please welcome Adventure Show.

( in walks a red wolf wearing a black Nike shirt and green Adidas hat)

Fang: Welcome Adventure Show glad to see you could make it.

Adventure Show: I wouldn't miss this chance for a $1,000,000,000,000.

Boony: Really. Wow I sure as hell would have. (gets hit in the head by a blow dart)

Where in the hell did this come from? (looks at mister Pickles holdng a blow gun)

Nevermind. Lucky for me I'm imune to any poison.

(to Adventure Show) Well go ahead and read your entry.(faints on ground from dart)

Adventure Show: Okay I have 3 truths and 4 dares.

TRUTHS:

For Flaky: Do you love Fliqpy or Flippy?

For Giggles: Why are you such a slut?

For Nutty: Have you ever had sex with candy?

DARES:

For Flippy: Go jump off a cliff.

For Petunia: Clean up after Cub eats Spaghetti.

For Sniffles: Go back in time and prevent Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom's Deaths.

For Lammy: Punch Truffles in the dick.

( door opens and Flaky and Fliqpy walks in)

Flaky: That was wonderful. (looks at Fliqpy) Except when you killed the guy at the concession stand.

Fliqpy: What, he was trying to rip me off.

Adventure Show: Hey Fliqpy, you are not needed for this entry. (sprays Flippy with water gun)

(looks at Flaky) Who do you love, Fliqpy or Flippy?

Flaky: I love them both because they are the same person.

Adventure Show: Okay. Didn't see that coming. (looks at Giggles) Why are you such a slut?

Giggles: What!? I'm not a slut.

Adventure Show: You've dated nearly every single guy in town. How are not sut.

Giggles: Yeah but I only screwed half of them.

Adventure Show: I rest my case. ( every one but Giggles laughing) Now on to Nutty. (looks at Nutty) Have You had sx with candy before?

Nutty: Yesanditwasfunanddeliscious.

Adventure Show: O_o Okay wish I hadn't heard that. Onto the dares.

(looks at Flippy) Go jump off a cliff. Without a parachute.

Flippy: Okay. (runs out side nd jumps off of cliff but lands on conviently placed matress)

I'm back. That was fun.

Adventure Show: How did you survive?

Flippy: There was a mattress at the bottom of the cliff.

Adventure Show: Okay lets carry on.

(looks at Petunia) Go clean up after Cub in the dining room. He just got through eating spaghetti.

( evil laugh)

Petunia: How bad could it be (walks into dining room)

AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh the horror. ( starts hyperventalating)

Adventure Show: We will her to that. (looks at Sniffles)

Go back in time and prevent Sneaky and Mouse Ka-boom's deaths.

Sniffles: Okay. (walks to time machine, trys using it but it don't work)

Why in the hell won't it work?

(Flaky throws some thing down a drain.)

Adventure Show: Oh well you tried but failed.

(looks at Lammy) Okay now go punch Truffles in the dick.

Lammy: With pleasure. (goes up to Truffles and puts a metal glove on)

Truffles: What is with the metal glove?

Lammy: It is for this. (punches Truffles so hard in the dick it flings him across the room unconcious)

Fang: Well thats it for Adventure Show. (looks at Adventure Show)

Thanks for being on the show.

Adventure Show: Thanks for having me. (leaves)

Boony: (wakes up) What happened while I was out.

Fang: Nothing much.

Our next entry is from Zombiewolfluver12 from Deviantart.

DARES:

For Petunia: Dress as a Flippy-sue and see how Flippy reacts.

TRUTHS:

For Flippy: What do you think a Flippy-sue is?

(door to dining room opens up and Petunia walks out)

Petunia: There the dining room is spotless.

Fang: (looks at Petunia and throws some clothes at her) Go put these on.

Petunia: (walks into next room and comes back out changed) Why am I wearing an army uniform?

Flippy: Damn Petunia looks hot. (gets stabbed in the eye by Flaky)

Flaky: (proceeds to stab Petunia) This is for wearing the same thing as my boyfriend and him calling you hot.

(laughs maniacly)

Boony: Okay. (looks at the one eyed Flippy) What do you think a Flippy-sue is?

Flippy: A what?

Boony: That answers that question.

Fang: Well thats all we have for this episode so tune in next time for more

Boony and Fang: ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE!

Boony: Don't for get to send in any truths or dares you have for the HTF cast, Fang, Hick, or me.


	4. Authors Note

I'm sorry for those of you that have read Flaky's Diary Entry and like it. I'm no longer allowed to post it be cause of Fionnabustos' bitch of a girlfriend. She told me that I can no longer talk to Fionnabustos because I am older than 19 and block me from her page. So sorry for those of you that liked the story but I am taking it down.


	5. Episode 3

**For those that read this after this there will be a new character ya'll can send truths or dares to and it is Flaky's flip side Lakey.**

**I made her for a dare in this episode.**

Hick: Hello I'm Hick, and I will be takeing Boony's place tonight. Why you might ask. because he is a little tied up at the moment. (looks at a tied up Boony and laughs) Welcome to episode 3 of

Hick and Fang: THE ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE!

Fang: Thanks for being on the show today Hick. And thanks for helping me tie Boony up.

Lammy: (to Hick) Yeah thanks this is payback for the whole Fliqpy rape thing.

Hick: No problem, anything for some lovely women. Especially you Fang.

Fang: (blushing) Aw thanks but you know I love Toothy.

Hick: Yeah I know. ( ) Anyway on to our first entry.

Fang: Our first entry comes from Soraply11 on DA. We even have a Special guest to anounce the eny.

Please welcome Blue.

( a blue hedgehog with brown bangs walks in)

Blue: Thanks for having me show.

Fang: No prob. So are you friends with Soraply11?

Blue: No that is me, it is just the penname i use.

Fang: Okay. Well would you like to get started?

Blue: Oh yeah sure. I only have one dare.

DARE:

For Flaky: Kiss Fliqpy.

Blue: (looks at Flaky) Kiss Fliqpy.

Flaky: Okay I really like it when some one dares me to doe this. (walks up to Flippy and pops a balloon on her quills)

Fliqpy: Well hello Flaky. Can I help you with something.

Flaky: (glomps Fliqpy and starts kissing him)

Fliqpy: Oh I like it when Flaky gets dared to kiss me.

Hick: (pours a bucket of water on them) That's enough you two.

Fang: Okay. Well that does it for that entry. Thanks for coming on the show Blue.

Blue: Thanks for letting me on the show. (leaves)

Fang: I like having guests on the show don't you Boony. (looks over at tied up Boony) Oh that's right. (evil laugh)

Hick: Now our next entry comes from Amunia.

DARES:

For Petunia: I dare you to kiss Nutty with his candy and cavity filled mouth.

For Nutty: Go a year without candy or sweets.

For Sniffles: Try to stab Fliqpy and then Flaky.

TRUTHS:

For Petunia: What made you such a clean freak?

For Nutty: Will you share your candy with me?

Fang: The first Truth is for Petunia. Amunia asks: What made you such a clean freak?

Petunia: What made me such a clean freak was that damn idol. I picked it up when it was all dirty and took it home and in my bed. Next thing i know the springs in my mattress start shooting up through my body killing me. Since then i won't touch any thing that is dirty.

Hick: That was one hell of an explanation. Next up is Nutty. (looks at Nutty) Amunia wants to know if you would share your candy with them.

Nutty: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hick: Okay. Damn you didn't have to yell. Who is next Fang.

Fang: Next, we have a dare for Petunia. (looks at Petunia) Amunia dares you to kiss Nutty on his candy and cavity filled mouth.

Petunia: EEEEWWWWW! Gross.

Hick: Do it before I make you.

Petunia: (crying) Come here Nutty. (Nutty comes over, she kisses him on the mouth)

AAAAHHHHHHH! (runs into the bath room and starts scrubing her mouth out with bleach and mouth wash)

Nutty:

Fang: Nutty the next one is for you. You have to go a whole year without candy.

Nutty: (Hick grabs him and throws him in a padded room (like in False Alarm) and locks the door.

Hick: You will still get fed everyday, just no candy or sweets.

Nutty: (crying in corner) Stupid dare.

Hick: Okay the next one is for Sniffles.(to Sniffles) Go try and stab Fliqpy then Flaky.

Sniffles: But Fliqpy will kill me in half a second.

Hick: To bad it is the dare. (hands sniffles a bowie knife, then pops a balloon)

Fliqpy: Now what? I was Taking a nap. (see Sniffles coming at him with a knife, starts laughing)

What do yo think r gonna do? Piss yourself is all your gonna do. (looks at Hick) What was the dare?

Hick: He has to try and stab you and then Flaky.

Fliqpy: Really now. (looks at Sniffles) Why don't you try to go stab Flaky first.

Sniffles: Okay. (goes to try and stab Flaky, but Fliqpy stabs him through the head)

Fliqpy: This is for trying to stab me and Flaky.

Hick: Well that was fun. Our next entry comes from GhostofTheOpera on DA.

TRUTHS:

For all the girls: Is Lumpy Sexy?

For Fliqpy: Can you restrain the urge to fuck and kill Lumpy?

For Sniffles and Cuddles: Will ya'll puke?

DARES:

For Lumpy: Dress and dance like a stripper, then try and seduce Fliqpy, Cuddles and Sniffles for money.

For Fliqpy, Cuddles and Sniffles: Asist in Lumpy's show.

Hick: Okay, the First question is for all the girls. (looks at all the girls) Do yall think Lumpy is sexy?

All the Girls: NNNOOOO!

Sniffles: I do.

Everyone:

Hick: Okay carrying on. Fliqpy, can you resist the urge to fuck and kill Lumpy.

Fliqpy: I'm not gay so I sure as hell ain't gonna fuck him. Killing him might be another story.

Fang: Okay the next one is for Cuddles and Sniffles. (looks at them) Will ya'll puke if Fliqpy fucks and then kills Lumpy?

Cuddles: We would probably puke on Fliqpy fucking him but not killing him, we're use to he death.(looks at Sniffles who agrees)

Fang: Okay. Now on to the dares. (looks at Lumpy then throws a strippers outfit at him) Put this on.

Lumpy: (goes to bathroom to change and comes back in a strippers outfit) Now what?

Hick: Get up on that stage and try to seduce Fliqpy, Cuddles and Sniffles for money.

(Lumpy gets on stage and starts dancing, Sniffles starts throwing money at him while Fliqpy and Cuddles puke their guts out)

Fliqpy: That's enough. (runs on stage and stabs Lumpy to death) There I couldn't fight the urge to kill him. Happy now.

Fang: (wiping her mouth clean of puke from the Lumpy show, splashes Fliqpy with water) That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. Well since Lumpy is dead and if Fliqpy comes back right now he will probably kill everyone, the last dare will not be done. Sorry GhostofTheOpera.

Hick: Our next entry comes from Adventure Show. He sends

TRUTHS:

For Giggles and Petunia: Are ya'll lesbians because ya'll are always near each other in every situation in everyday?

For Disco Bear: YOU ARE NOT ATTRACTIVE TO WOMEN!

For Mr. Pickles: Why do you always kill everyone who comes in contact with Lammy?

DARES:

For Fliqpy: Make Flaky have her own PTSD.

For Pops: Let Nutty eat your "lollipop".

For Nutty: Go the rest of the Fanfiction without candy.

Hick: (looks at Giggles and Petunia and sees them kissing each other) HEY! I have a question for ya'll.

Giggles: (stops kissing Petunia while all the guys are drooling) Yes, what is it?

Hick: Are you and Petunia lesbians? Like I really need to ask now.

Petunia: No were bi.

All the guys:

Hick: Okay. Next truth is an actual fact. (looks at Disco Bear) YOU ARE NOT ATTRACTIVE TO WOMEN SO QUIT HITTING ON THEM!

Disco Bear:

Hick: (laughing at Disco Bear crying like a bitch) The last truth is for Mr. Pickles. (looks for Mr. Pickles, finds him stabbing Boony while he is tied up) Why do you kill every one that comes in contact with Lammy?

Mr. Pickles: Because I must protect the madam Lammy from harm.

Fang: Fair enough. Noe on to the dares. The first dare is for Fliqpy, Go make Flaky have her own PTSD.

Fliqpy: Okay.(grabs Flaky and throws her in a pit full of baby chicks) Survive or die Flaky.

Flaky: (rolls into a ball on ground and cries while the chicks peck her) HELP!

Fliqpy: I didn't have help in the army after my friends died now survive.

Flaky: (her eyes all of a sudden turn red and she starts killing all the chicks with her quills) I'M ALIVE!

Everyone: HOLY SHIT!

Fliqpy: Are you alright Flaky?

Lakey: The names Lakey and hanks for freeing me. (pulls out a spike and tries to stab Fliqpy in the eye, Fang dumps a bucket of water on them.)

Flippy and Flaky: What happened?

Hick: Don't worry about it. The next dare is for Pops. (looks at Pops) Let Nutty eat your "lollipop".

Pops: Why is the word lollipop in parenthesis? (Fang whispers in his ear why) OH GOOD GOD NO!

Hick: Don't worry we will kill you right after he does it so you will come right back with a new one.

Pops: That doesn't make me feel better. (Hick throws him in the same room as Nutty)

Hick: Hey Nutty, he has a lollipop in his pants.

Nutty: Really! (bites off Pops' "lollipop", Hick drags Pops out of the room and locks it back) That wasn't no lollipop!

Hick: (kills Pops, then snaps his fiingers and brings him back good as new) That wasn't so bad was it?

Pops: Never do that again.

Hick: Yeah what ever. Who is next Fang.

Fang: Actually we are gonna skip the next one since it has to do with Nutty not having candy.

Hick: Okay. The next entry comes from TiffanyRay123 on DA.

DARES:

For Fliqpy: Dance to Animal I Have Become with Flaky

For Flaky: Sleep with Fliqpy for 2 hours.

Fang: Okay Fliqpy, you have to dance with Flaky to this song. (starts playing Animal I Have Become)

Fliqpy: AWESOME! (grabs Flaky and starts dancin)

(song ends)

Hick: Okay Flaky you have to sleep with Fliqpy for 2 hours.

Flaky: Okay, but i don't think we will be doing much sleeping. (looks at Fliqpy seductively)

Fliqpy and Flaky: (go into side bedroom, bed starts to squeak)

Fang: We need to get a memory foam mattress so we can't hear them doing it.

(starts hearing moaning coming out of room)

Hick: And we have t listen to this for 2 hours? (shoots himself in head)

Fang: Well that's it for this episode of, (to Lammy)Wanna help me with this?

Lammy: Sure

Fang and Lammy: THE ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE!

Fang: Don't for get to send in any truths or dares you have for the HTF cast, Lakey, Boony, Hick, or me.


	6. SOPA

For those who haven't heard. There is a petition to stop SOPA, it has over 60,000 signatures right now but every signature helps. I will put the link below. if this act passes there will be no more:

You Tube, Fanfiction, Deviantart, or anything that has material off shows or movies.

So sign the petition to keep the act from passing.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF


	7. Episode 4

Boony: Boony here and I will be hosting this episode with my girlfriend Lammy today do to the fact that Fang and Hick are busy with other matters. (sees tied up Fang and Hick, laughs evily)

Thank you Mr. Pickles for your help.

Mr. Pickles: (thumbs up)

Boony: Okay now as I was saying, welcome to episode 4 of ...

(a weird noise can be heard)

Boony: WTF! Where is that coming from?

(time machine pops up out of no where, a gray wolf sheep and a purple sheep wolf get out)

"for those that don't know, a wolf sheep is a wolf with sheeps tail, and a sheep wolf is a sheep with a wolfs tail."

Boony: Who in the hell are you?

B.J.: I'm B.J. and this is my twin sister Sissy, and we are from the future.

Boony: What does B.J. stand for?

B.J.: Boony Jr.

Boony: Why is your name Boony Jr.?

Sissy: Because you're our dad.

Boony: O_O. Who is your mom?

B.J.: Isn't it obviouse, it's Lammy.

Lammy: I have kids?!

Sissy: Yes you will. But we came here from the future to watch the show.

B.J.: We have seen the videos and we wanted to see it live, so we borrowed Sniffles time machine and came back to watch it.

Boony: Okay. Well as i was saying, (looks at the twins) Do ya'll want to say it?

B.J. and Sissy: Welcome to episode 4 of THE ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE!

Boony: Good job. Now on to our fir-

(Lammy taps on his shoulder) Yes?

Lammy: Why don't we let them do the first one.

Boony: Okay. (hands the twins the entry form) Have fun.

B.J.: Awesome we get to be special guest hosts.

Sissy: Okay our first entry comes from TiffanyRay123 on DA.

B.J.: She sends in:

DARES:

For Fliqpy: Take Flaky to a 3 days grace concert.

For Flaky: Sit on Fliqpy's lap for 3 hours with his arms wrapped around you.

For Lakey: Dance Gangnam style.

Sissy: Okay Flaky, you have to sit in Fliqpy's lap with his arms wrapped around you for 3 hours.

Flaky: Okay if it's alright with Fliqpy.

(B.J. pops a balloon)

Fliqpy: You can sit on my lap any time.

Flaky: (blushes)

(Flaky gets on Fliqpy's lap and he wraps his arms around her)

B.J.: Okay now don't move for 3 hours. Who wants to watch a movie?

(everybody raises their hand)

Sissy: Okay this should make time go by quicker.

(3 hours later movie ends)

B.J.: Okay Flaky you can get up now.

Sissy: Okay now Fliqpy you have to take Flaky to a 3 days grace con cert.

Fliqpy: Awesome. (drags Flaky with him)

(couple hours later, they get bak)

B.J.: So how was he concert?

Fliqpy and Flaky: Awesome

Sissy: Okay, (splashes water on Fliqpy) Okay now that your back to normal, B.J. toss Flaky her gift.

B.J.: With pleasure, (tosses Flaky a baby chick, Flaky flips and turns into Lakey) Okay Lakey, this dare is for you, do the Gangnam style.

Lakey: Okay. (dances the gangnam style, everybody starts laughing) WHAT ARE YA'LL LAUGHING AT?!

Sissy: (splashes water on Lakey) Well that could have gotten nasty.

Lammy: Well, give a big round of applause to our surprise special guest hosts.

B.J.: Thanks for letting us host.

Sissy: It was fun.

(the twins get back in the time machine and go home)

Boony: That was interesting.

Lammy: Our next entry comes from Adventure Show.

Boony: He sends in:

TRUTHS:

For Lumpy: Why are you so fucking dumb?

DARES:

For Fliqpy: Come to my house and have alot of alcohol.

For Lammy: Get rid of Mr. Pickles.

For Sniffles: Watch 3 hours of My Little Pony.

For Lakey: Have a 3some with Giggles and Petunia.

Lammy: Okay. Lumpy, why are you so dumb?

Lumpy: (starts thinking, smoke starts coming out of his ears, his head explodes from to much thinking)

Boony: Okay. (pops a firecracker) Fliqpy, go to Adventure Show's house and drink alot of alcohol.

Fliqpy: Okay.(gets map and gps from Lammy) See ya later.

Boony: Lammy, get rid of Mr. Pickles.

Lammy: I haven't seen him all day. Not since he helped you tie up Fang and Hick.

Boony: Okay. Sniffles, go watch 3 hours of 'My Little Pony'

Sniffles: No, that is an idiotic kids show.

Boony: (throws Sniffles in a room with 'My Little Pony' on the T.V.) Have fun.

Lammy: (tosses a baby chick to Flaky) Okay Lakey. You have to have a 3some with Giggles and Petunia.

Lakey: Okay, where are those skanks?

Boony: They are in the side room waiting for ya. They think your the normal Flaky.

Lakey: Well they're in for a surprise.

(Lakey walks into side room and closes and locks the door)

Giggles: Hey Flak.. You're not Flaky!

Lakey: No but we are still gonna have fun.

Petunia: Fine with me, just watch your quills.

(everyone in main room hears moaning and screaming)

Cuddles: That is awesome.

(3 hours later Sniffles comes out of the extra room)

Sniffles: I love that show.

(Fliqpy comes back drunk then passes out)

Boony: Okay on to our last entry of this episode.

Lammy: This entry comes from BreezyWez on DA.

He put

DARES:

For Disco Bear and Pop: Dress up and get married.

Boony: Well Disco Bear and Pop, looks like ya'll get to go to a wedding.

Pop: Whose?

Boony: Ya'll's.

Disco Bear: I ain't gonna marry him.

Boony: (pulls out shotgun) Oh yes you are, this is gonna be a shotgun wedding.

Disco Bear and Pop: Crap!

Toothy: We are gathered here today to join these to bears in holy matromony. Do you Pop take Disco Bear to be your husband?

Pop: (looks at Boony holding the shotgun) I do.

Toothy: And do you Disco Bear take Pop to be your husband?

Disco Bear: (looks at Boony) I do.

Toothy: I now pernounce you bear and bear. You may kiss your man.

Pop and Disco Bear: I ain't kissing him!

Lammy: Well that's it for this episode.

Boony: So until next time, thanks for watching

Boony and Lammy: THE ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE!

Mr. Pickles: Don't forget to send in any truths or dares you might have.


	8. Episode 5

Fang: Fang and Boony here, and we would like to welcome you to another episode of...

Boony and Fang: THE ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE!

Boony: To be honest, I'm surprised we haven't been cancelled yet.

Fang: I know, we must have some weird fans. Oh well, on to the first entry.

Boony: Our first entry to day comes from Sskittykat on DA, she has one dare.

DARES:  
For Flaky: Play 7 minutes in heaven with Flippy and Lifty.

Fang: Oooo, that's a good one. (looks at Flaky with a wide grin)

Flaky: What?

Boony: You get to play 7 minutes in heaven with Flippy and Lifty.

Flaky: O_O

Flippy and Lifty: AWESOME!

Flaky: I don't know if I'm going to like this.

Flippy and Lifty: (drags her into closet)

(hears moaning and screaming for the next 7 minutes)

Flippy: (exits closet) That was fun.

Lifty: Yeah it was, but those quills hurt. (pulls a few quills out of his ass)

Flaky: Sorry, but I'm a porcupine so what do you expect.

Boony: Okay. On to the next one.

Fang: Our next entry comes from Wolfgang21, but be fore we get started we have Wolfgang here to read them.

(black wolf with silver bangs wearing a white button shirt with black vest, red tie and black fedora carrying a sword cane walks in)

Wolfgang: Hello everybody and thanks for having me on the show.

Boony: No prob thanks for coming.

Wolfgang: Okay now my entry has:

TRUTHS:  
For Sniffles: Just admit that you suck at eating ants, since they always kill you.  
For Cuddles: Would you marry Fang if givin the chance?

DARES:  
For Lakey & Flipqpy: Go rape Giggles Then fight Chuck Norris to see how long you will last.  
For Petunia: Please go on a date with me.  
For Shifty: Try to steal some thing from an ass raping inmate, Pass you get $100,000. Fail lets just hope you don't.  
For Fliqpy: Fight with me to the death, I'm just as deadly as you but I'm still sane.

Wolfgang: This is going to be fun. Sniffles, admit you suck at eating ants.

Sniffles: I know I do. But I will not give up. (goes and tries to eat ants but gets killed)

Wolfgang: Moron. So Cuddles, would you marry Fang if givin the chance?

Cuddles: Umm. (looks at Toothy)

Toothy: If you say yes you are a dead bunny.

Cuddles: (nervous) Uh no I wouldn't, I love Giggles and only Giggles.

Giggles: Aww. (hugs Cuddles) Your so sweet.

Wolfgang: Okay on to the dares. The first one is for Lakey and Fliqpy. (pulls out a fire cracker and baby chick, tosses the baby chick to Flaky, pops fire cracker)

Fliqpy: What do you want?

Wolfgang: Well you and Lakey have a couple of dares.

Lakey: What are they?

Wolfgang: You both have to go rape Giggles, then after that ya'll have to fight Chuck Norris.

Fliqpy and Lakey: Alright. (drags a screaming Giggles into a side room)

(screaming can be heard coming from the room)

Cuddles: NNNOOOO! T_T

(Fliqpy and Lakey come out covered in blood)

Lakey: She tried fighting back so we stabbed her 248 times.

Fliqpy: I think I love you. (kisses Lakey)

Lakey: (shoves him off) Don't touch.

Wolfgang: Now you have to fight Chuck Norris.

Fliqpy and Lakey: Bring it on.

(Chuck Norris breaks through the wall)

Chuck Norris: Did someone challenge me?

Fliqpy and Lakey: WE DID!

C.N.: And what do you expect to do to me?

Fliqpy: Watch and find out.

(Fliqpy and Lakey charge at Chuck Norris, he dodges and hits them both with round house kicks)

C.N.: I need more of a challenge then you 2.

Lakey: Oh really. (throws quills at his face, but they just bounce off) WTF!

C.N.: I'm Chuck Norris, remember. It's gonna take more then some quills to stop me.

Fliqpy: How a bout a knife. (goes to stab Chuck Norris but his knife breaks on contact) What in the hell are you made of?

C.N.: For me to know and you to fell the pain. (round house kicks them both thru a wall)

Fliqpy and Lakey: We give up!

Wolfgang: Thanks Chuck.

C.N.: No prob. (leaves)

Wolfgang: Our next dare is for Petunia. (looks at Petunia) Go on a date with me.

Petunia: Okay, you're handsome.

Handy: O_O

Wolfgang: Okay we will go after my entry is over. (gives her a kiss)

Handy: (pissed off)

Petunia: Okay see you then.

Wolfgang: Okay Shifty, the next dare is for you. You have to go steal some thing from an ass raping inmate. If you pass I will give you $100,000.

Shifty: And if I fail?

Wolfgang: Lets just hope you don't.

Shifty: I won't. (goes to steal something from said someone)

Wolfgang: (calls the inmate and lets him know about Shifty) This will be interesting.

(in the inmates cell)

Shifty: Now what could i steal?

Inmate: Hello beautiful. (grabs Shifty)

Shifty: W-what are you gonna do to me?

Inmate: Fun things my new little pet.(starts raping him)

Shifty: HELP!

(back at the studio)

Wolfgang: (snaps his fingers and Shifty is back) Did you have fun?

Shifty: (runs away screaming)

Wolfgang: I will take that as a yes. Next up is Fliqpy, you get to fight me to the death.

Fliqpy: Piece of cake.

Nutty: Did someone say cake.

Boony: You still can't have any you still have 2 more months till you can have sweets.

Nutty: T_T

Wolfgang: Shall we start.

Fliqpy: After you.

Wolfgang: (charges at Fliqpy with his sword)

Fliqpy: (dogdes and counter attacks with his bowie knife)

Wolfgang: (blocks the strike and punches Fliqpy in the nose)

Fliqpy: You son of a bitch.

Lakey: Kick his ass Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: I'm trying.

Wolfgang: You will find that I am a rather worthy aponent.

Fliqpy: Whatever. (charges toward Wolfgang wth his knife out)

Wolfgang: (dodges but misses the secondary attack and gets sliced across the side)  
Good shot.

Fliqpy: You will see that I ain't no slacker either. (gets back in a fighting stance)

Wolfgang: It is going to take more then a mere flesh wound to stop me though. (prepares to attack)

Fliqpy: (charges at him, but he dodges it spins a round and slices Fliqpy across the back) Ahhh, shit that hurt.

Wolfgang: Whats wrong, not use to getting hurt? (laughs at Fliqpy)

Fliqpy: No, I'm not use to someone who fights back. (charges again, buck gets wacked across the head)

Wolfgang: Maybe if you fought more with skill than anger, you might actually have a chance in this fight.

Fliqpy: (gets pissed off) I'LL SHOW YOU SKILL!

(igh goes on for another 2 hours, bith are covered in cuts and gashes but are still standing)

Boony: This has gone on long enough, you said figt to the death right?

Wolfgang: Yeah why?

Boony: (pulls out shot gun and kills both of them, snaps his fingers and brings them back) There ya'll both died so it's a tie.

Fliqpy and Wolfgang: Fine

Fliqpy: You are a pretty good fighter.

Wolfgang: As are you. (to Petunia) You ready for our date?

Petunia: Yeah.

Wolfgang: (leaving with Petunia) Thnx for having me. She will be back later.

Boony: Okay that was pretty interesting, who is next?

Fang: Next we have Breezywez on DA. He to has come to be a special guest host.

(in walks a brown cat wearing a blue lettermans jacket with a red b on the front)

Raphael: Thnx for having me out here.

Boony: No prob, we love having guests. (cough not)

Fang: Don't listen to him, but it is a pleasure.

Raphael: Well thnx again, now my entry was:

DARES:

For Fliqpy: Don't kill or harm Disco Bear for the rest of the fanfic (well, at least until the end)  
For Disco Bear: Give lap dances to both Pop and Flaky (couldn't really decide between them)  
For Nutty, Toothy, Disco Bear, Flippy, and Russell: Sing an One Direction song  
For Flipqy: Kill the hosts of the show  
For Lumpy: Kiss or do whatever you want to Russell

TRUTHS:

For All: How are y'all enjoying this cool little show so far?

Okay Fliqpy, your dare is to not kill or harm Disco Bear for the rest of this episode.

Fliqpy: I won't promise any thing.

Raphael: Okay Disco Bear, give a lap dance to Pops and Flaky.

Disco Bear: Oh Yeah.

(starts giving a lap dance, Pops and Flaky throw up)

Fliqpy: I'm finding it hard to keep my dare.

Raphael: Okay Disco Bear, your done. Next is Nutty, D.B., Toothy, Flippy, and Russell, ya'll have to sing a One Direction song.

All of them: Who?

Raphael: Look it up on youtube.

All of them: (looked it up on youtube) Okay.

(they sing it flawlessly, fangirls bust down the door thinking they're One Direction)

Fangirls: Get them!

(guys start running)

Raphael: That was different, Okay Fliqpy Kill the Hosts of the shows.

Fliqpy: (escapes the fangirls) With pleasure.

Fang: Wait, let me give Toothy some thing first.

Fliqpy: Okay but hurry.

Fang: (gives Toothy a glass ball) This is to bring us back after he kills us.

Toothy: Okay. (kisses Fang) I love you.

Fang: I love you to. (to Fliqpy) Okay I'm ready.

Fliqpy: This will be fun. (kills all the hosts, including Raphael)

Toothy: (throws glass ball on ground, all the hosts come back)

Fang: (hugs Toothy) It worked!

Raphael: That was painful but worth it. Okay Lumpy, Do what ever you want to Russell.

Lumpy: Okay. (picks Russell up) Come on we are going to make love.

Russell: YAR, NOOOOO! (stabs Lumpy with his hook, and escapes)

Raphael: Okay now for the truths, to everybody, what do ya'll think of this show?

Everybody: WE HATE IT!

Raphael: Why?

Sniffles: Because they make us do stuff we don't want to.

Raphael: Okay understood, well thats it thnx for letting me host.

Boony: No prob.

Fang: Hope you had fun.

Raphael: I did ans thnx again. (leaves)

Fang: Well thats it for this episode of

Boony and Fang: THE ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARES!

Boony: Don't forget to send in your dares or truths.

Fang: They can be for any body bu the special guests, and join us next time

Both: GOOD NIGHT!

(I will only do one special guest per episode from now on)


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait but I'm having writers block on this fic right now, hopefully it will pass and I can continue it. Might try to make some different ones till then, sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
